Spacebook
Overview Spacebook is the twenty-eighth episode of Deep Space 69, and the fourth episode of Season 3. Spacebook is a new, massive galactic social network, headquarters of which is located somewhere in space. Its interior is decorated with small gardens, cafes, resembling a town of its own, plus it has a self destruct panel that forces the entire building to implode, disintegrating into nothingness. When Jay and Hamilton each find their own personal reasons for going to the headquarters, the both of them have drastically different experiences. Summary While traveling, Jay receives a call from one of his one night stands, who complains about a picture on Jay's Spacebook account showing him with another girl. Jay poorly tries to argue his way out of things before dismissing the call, and asks Hamilton what Spacebook is. Hamilton explains that Spacebook is an intergalactic social network, and he's been using it himself to meet up with a female Koala. Hamilton is hopeful that the encounter will allow him to repopulate his species. Jay, furious that pictures of him are being uploaded to Spacebook on his behalf, requests the OCG1's computer to delete his account, but is informed that the deletion can only be done via Spacebook's central computer. Jay decides that the new mission will be to destroy Spacebook, to Hamilton's unease. At the Spacebook space station, Hamilton goes to meet his date while Jay confronts the founder of Spacebook. Jay declares that Spacebook's intrusive network is making it hard for him to bone ladies without them calling him up over his other conquests, and demands that Spacebook shut down operations. However, the founder proceeds to show Jay some of Spacebook's capabilities, namely to help him find women he's never met and are willing to have sex with him. The founder adds that since he's gotten so rich off Spacebook, he can teleport these prospective women to Jay directly, and does so - a woman named Jeanessa is teleported in, pleasing Jay. At the Spacebook cafe, Hamilton's date admits that she isn't an actual Koala, taking off her mask to reveal a catfish-like form underneath. She apologizes and begs Hamilton to consider furthering their relationship, but Hamilton is devastated. Angrily, Hamilton demands access to Spacebook's central computer; the guards let him in on account of his cuddly appearance. Hamilton proceeds to delete all of Spacebook before collapsing on the floor, weeping over his lonesome state. In a private bedroom, Jay has finished boning the woman, and learns that Spacebook's founder had been keeping tabs. An alert sounds, indicating the imminent deletion of Spacebook. Jay has a quickie with the woman, and everyone quickly evacuates before the entire space station deletes itself. The founder is briefly troubled by this, revealing that he had all the data backed up to the previous day anyway. Back on their ship, Jay asks Hamilton how their date went. Hamilton sadly explains that his date was not a Koala, and he's probably the only Koala left in the universe. Jay declares that this means Hamilton is the best Koala, and Hamilton smiles at Jay's attempt to cheer him up. Trivia * The koala, Hamilton was meeting at the cafe turned out to be a catfish in disguise. The term "Catfish" describes a person, hiding behind a fake profile on social networks, portraying themselves as who they are not. Meaning that Hamilton fell for a catfish, both figuratively and literally. * As Deep space 69 has an abundance of Easter eggs and parodies of famous Sci-fi franchises, the current is no exception. When Jay enters the boss's room complaining that the latter got in a way of Jay's "Sexy web of lies", the boss shows him pictures of certain women. If one is observant enough one can notice profile pictures of Padme Amedala from Star Wars, Misty from Pokemon, Major from Ghost in the shell and many more. * Judging by the fact that the timeline of the episodes is mangled (meaning that the next episode doesn't necessarily continue off the previous one) one can theorize that this is one of the earliest pieces of the timeline, judging by the fact that Padme Amedala has a Spacebook account (when at the begging of the 3rd season, she is already dead, thus the appearance of Darth Vader) and could have been teleported to the HQ (DudeBoss just didn't chose her). * When Hamilton tries deleting Spacebook it showed multiple characters from previous episodes (Blob Marley, Space douche 2000, Herman). if the aforementioned theory turns out to be true then it may mean that episode "Shipfillis" , "Siren Saga" and "Herman" are one of the two's earliest adventures. * A lot of people comment about Hamilton saying that "He is the only Koala in the universe", that there was another, underage Koala girl he met at the prom in season 1 episode 2. As apparently, most of the audience didn't notice that the episodes might be from random times of their adventures (As Padme Amedala clearly has Spacebook account meaning that the current episode takes at least 18 years prior to Looking for Love in Alderaan Places). Hamilton himself states that "He is the only Koala in the universe", further reinforcing the theory, as he simply could not have forgotten about such a crucial memory, which may be due to the fact he hasn't even met her yet. Gallery Video Memorable Quotes * Jay: "I'll give you a heads up before i make the Hovernerd palace go supernova." * Jay: "Hey dick-face! I've built a very intricate galactic lady matrix and you stupid book is trampling on my sexy web of lies!" Boss: "But bro, check this out though..." *Presses a button* "...For every girl that flips a bitch? Space book has hundreds of girls you haven't even met yet!" * Jay speaking with interest: "Go on..." Boss: "Like Jeanessa, for example. Based on our bone science, we estimate 98% boning probability." * Jay: "So, how'd the date go?" Hamilton with a frown: " She was actually a catfish. I'm the last Koala in the universe" Jay: "Hey buddy! You know what this means? You are the best Koala in the whole Universe!"